


The Tangled Web We Weave

by VioletTheirin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTheirin/pseuds/VioletTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the games that we play involve love, deception, power and trust; there will never be a true winner. In Ferelden, duty is the master of it all...but just who determines what your duty is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-A Dark Ritual

Redcliffe Castle-Eve of Battle

"I trust that a decision has been made?" Morrigan sat upon the bed, anxiously awaiting an answer from her companions who had spent the last hour pacing the floor. "I must remind you that the ritual must be performed tonight."

"Yes Morrigan, I realize this." Alistair snapped. "We are not simply deciding on what to eat for supper…what you are asking…"

"…Will save your life. " Morrigan interrupted harshly, glaring at Alistair as she stood from the bed. "Tis late, if we are going to do this, it must be now. What have you decided?"

Alistair looked to Sheyna, his fellow Grey Warden and soon to be wife. "It is up to you my darling, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sheyna reluctantly agreed, after all what choice did they have? If the ritual was not performed there was a very good chance that one of them could be killed upon the death of the archdemon. True, there was a chance that Riordan would be the one to strike the killing blow, he did say that he would make the sacrifice; but what if he failed? Then it would be Sheyna…or Alistair. She took a deep breath and looked into her love's brown eyes and she gave him an affirmative nod. Sheyna then turned to look at Morrigan. "We agree, perform the ritual."

Morrigan gave her a light smile. "Tis for the best." The witch then turned to Alistair who had turned pale upon Sheyna's nod. "T'will not be as bad as you think, I assure you." And with that the witch took Alistair by the arm and led him from Sheyna's quarters to his own across the hall.

Sheyna slumped into a chair near the fireplace and buried her face in her hands. "Maker, what have I just done?"

Alistair could feel his pulse quickening with every step he took toward his room. By the time he and Morrigan actually reached the door he feared he may pass out. "What am I doing…have I gone mad?"

Alistair snapped out of his subconscious argument as the loud clap of the door closing behind him pulled him back into reality.

"I am going to go in the next room to prepare; and barring any further questions from you we shall begin."

Alistair began pulling off his heavy armor as Morrigan stepped into the small change room that branched off of his room. His mind was racing and he felt as though he would be sick for not only did he have the potential consequences of what he was about to do running through his head but he also was agonizing over something that Eamon had discussed with him earlier in the evening.

An heir; Alistair knew that it would come up eventually. Though Sheyna Cousland was of noble blood she was also a warden. Eamon took no time in reminding Alistair of how rare it was for a warden to become impregnated; even with a non warden and two wardens having a child together was nearly unheard of. King Alistair would need an heir and as Eamon so bluntly put it if his wife could not give him this child then other avenues must be taken.

Once Alistair was undressed down to his trousers and tunic he sat upon the bed and waited for Morrigan. After a few minutes she entered the room wearing a long black robe, her hair allowed to lay loose upon her shoulders. "I trust you are ready?"

Alistair stood from the bed and met Morrigan in the center of the room. "If I am going to do this, I have one final stipulation."

Morrigan looked at him suspiciously, certain that he was trying to find some way to back out of their deal at last minute. "'Tis a little late for this, we left the bargaining table back in Shey's quarters."

"Either you listen and agree or we don't do this." Alistair crossed his arms defiantly. "This is not something that I could mention in front of Shey."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and seated herself at the foot of the bed. "Interesting; I'm listening…"

Alistair cleared his throat as he began pacing back and forth. "As you know, I am to become King."

"Yes, it has been mentioned…"

"As king there are going to be certain things that are expected of me; things that I may not be able to accomplish without assistance." He continued to pace, afraid that if he stopped he would either pass out or become ill.

"I assure you Alistair you will have plenty of servants to make sure that you are dressed properly and should the unfortunate happen and you walk into the Landsmeet with shoes on the wrong feet; who cares, you're king!"

Alistair growled loudly. "Aaargh…is it a complete impossibility for you to take anything that I say seriously?"

"Generally…"

"Well if you want me to go through with this thing I would suggest you at least pretend to want to listen to me or you can just forget it!" Alistair's face had turned crimson as his frustration reached its breaking point.

Morrigan sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Fine Alistair, what is this great burden that has been placed on your kingly shoulders and what can I, your humble servant, do to relieve you of it?"

Alistair knew that that was as close to being serious as he was going to get from the witch so he continued. "As king, I am going to be expected to produce an heir."

"And you fear that your bride will not be able to give you said child…correct?"

Alistair nodded. "And I just thought that maybe…you may know a potion, or a spell, or something that would help."

Morrigan thought for a moment before making her way back into the changing room. After only a second she returned with her pack. She opened it and dumped out the contents. She then turned the bag inside out and after untying a few small strings she rolled out a secret compartment from within; filled with herbs, vials, and flasks.

Alistair looked at the items curiously. "I don't remember you having any of these things before, what is all of this." Alistair picked up a vial of black liquid from the bag and examined it closely.

"That is because most of these items have been banned by your Chantry. I was not about to display them publicly to anyone who passed by, especially nosy, annoying templars." Morrigan snatched the vial from Alistair's hand and placed it back in the compartment he had pulled it from.

As Morrigan began mixing together some of the items in a large flask Alistair took a few steps back. "Whoa…if this is illegal…"

"Do you want an heir or not? 'Tis the only way." Morrigan snapped.

Alistair let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Fine…do it…"

Once Morrigan finished mixing, she quickly put the various ingredients and supplies away and placed the pack in the corner on the floor. She handed a large vial of a hazy clear liquid to Alistair.

"So what do I do? Do I drink this, or does Shey need to…how does this work?" Alistair studied the vial within his hand.

"The vial that you are holding contains enough potion for two doses. One dose needs to be taken by Sheyna no more than twenty four hours before attempting conception. The other dose needs to be taken by the potential father, again no more than twenty four hours before the attempt."

Alistair looked away from the vial into Morrigan's eyes. "Wait, potential father? You do mean me right?"

"No. The potion will help in subduing the taint, allowing for the pregnancy to occur…however it will only work if the potential father is not a warden. The potion is not powerful enough to subdue the taint that would be flowing through two wardens... it must be another man.

The decision of whether to use it or not is up to you and Sheyna, but I have held up my end of the bargain and I am ready to commence and get this over with."

Alistair slipped the vial into his pack that was lying on the floor beside the bed. "Fine, let's get this over with, just please don't mention any of this to Shey, I should be the one to tell her."

"Of that there is no doubt; do not worry…I will not say a word."

Alistair took one last deep breath as he pulled off his trousers and tunic and lay down upon the bed.

Morrigan slid off the long robe and crawled across the bed; positioning herself atop the soon-to-be king. She looked into his terror stricken brown eyes and grinned. "Fear not, t'will be over soon."

Alistair closed his eyes and pictured Sheyna "I'm doing this for us…I'm doing this for us".

Morrigan leaned far over his shoulder and blew out the candle that sat upon the bedside table; plunging the room into total darkness.

"For us…"


	2. For My King And Country

Teagan -

I realize that you are quite occupied at the moment with the rebuilding of Redcliffe. Knowing that you have made some progress, and in an effort to reach out to the people of Ferelden in their time of need, I am sending Shey for an appearance - no more than a day or two - in an "official capacity." You have my appreciation and gratitude for putting up with the inconvenience.

 

Alistair

"Ser, the royal carriage has just arrived…"

Arl Teagan looked up from the missive that had arrived two weeks earlier announcing that Sheyna Theirin would be arriving in Redcliffe. "Thank you Mikael." Arl Teagan smiled at the man who was one of the many elven servants employed at the castle. "Please see to it that Lady Sheyna is made comfortable and let her know that I will be down to greet her momentarily."

Mikael bowed as he backed out of the room. "As you wish, ser."

Teagan folded up the missive and tidied the desk. He started out the door but took a moment to glance in the large mirror that hung on the wall near the doorway; wanting to be certain that his clothes and hair were not disheveled. Teagan smoothed out the few wrinkles that resided on his tunic and trousers and ran his hand through his hair. Finally satisfied that his appearance was acceptable he walked out the door, into the hall and made his way downstairs to the large entrance hall to greet his guest.

Five Months Earlier

 

"Sheyna, Sheyna…where are you?" Alistair stormed into the royal living quarters, visibly upset after an impromptu meeting with his chancellor, Eamon Guerrin. "Shey, we need to talk, where in the Maker's name are you?"

"Ser?"

Alistair jumped as Airynne; one of Sheyna's personal maids tapped the king upon the shoulder.

"Airynne! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

The young elf took a step back and bowed her head. "My apologies your Majesty; I just wanted to tell you that Lady Sheyna is outside, in the royal gardens. She asked that I tell you that she would like for you to join her when you are able."

Alistair smiled at Airynne and apologized for snapping at her. "I had other matters occupying my thoughts, I should not have allowed them to affect my temperament; I'm sorry."

Airynne returned his smile "No apology necessary your Highness." She then bowed before turning on heel and leaving the room.

Alistair made his way into the garden and immediately noticed his wife who was quietly reading a book, seated on a bench beneath a large Magnolia tree.

Upon hearing her husband's footsteps as his boots crunched against the stone walkway Sheyna looked up from her reading and smiled sweetly. "There you are darling, I was beginning to worry that you had left the country." She walked over to her husband and greeted him with a passionate kiss.

As their lips parted Sheyna looked into Alistair's eyes and immediately knew that something was bothering him. "Alistair, what's the matter? You seem distant…" Sheyna took his hand and led him to the bench. He sat down with her situated close beside him. "What happened at that meeting Alistair; and don't tell me not to worry myself because you know that that is not possible."

Alistair turned to look into Sheyna's dark brown eyes, brushing a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Eamon is once again insisting that the time has come for me to think about an heir."

Sheyna rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "You have been king for only a little over a month, I fail to see the urgency."

Alistair shook his head. "Eamon insists that there is no way to know what tomorrow may bring, that an heir must be in place in case anything were to happen to me; to ensure that the royal bloodline is preserved."

Sheyna stood from the bench and crossed her arms. "Eamon and that damned bloodline, is that all that man can concern himself with?"

"Like it or not, we knew that this issue would arise."

"Alistair you will have an heir, we just have to give it time…"

"Sheyna listen to me. It has been over a year since the first time we were together intimately and nothing has happened. It is time that we start exploring other alternatives." Alistair pulled her chin up to face him.

"We can keep trying Alistair…the fun is the trying, remember. If we need to increase our attempts I am fine with that." Sheyna stroked her husband's chest playfully.

Growing irritated Alistair grabbed Sheyna by her shoulders and pulled her away from him. "Sheyna this is not a joke! The time has come for us to find another way for an heir to be produced. There is no other way."

A lump rose into Sheyna's throat as she felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes. Not wanting Alistair to see her cry she turned away from him and stormed out of the garden into the palace. "Forget it Alistair, I cannot talk to you when you are like this."

"Sheyna wait….Sheyna please don't be like this…Sheyna!" Alistair's shoulders slumped as his arms dropped to his sides. He quickly took off in the direction that Shey had left in but it was too late, she was already out of sight.

Later that evening Alistair stood just inside the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife; watching her in the mirror as she brushed her hair, seated at a large vanity on the other side of the room.

Sheyna knew that he was there but his words from earlier in the day still lingered within her, stinging her heart every time she began to think about them.

Alistair walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding a rose out in front of her, "I seem to remember that you like the pink ones…"

Sheyna ignored the rose that was being held in front of her and looked away from the mirror, trying to avoid Alistair's apologetic stare. She set down the brush and pulled a small basin full of water over to her, and after dipping a small cloth in it began cleaning her face; still unwilling to look into her husband's eyes. "And you think that a flower is just going to make everything better do you?"

"I was hoping it would help…"

Sheyna slammed her hands down upon the vanity in frustration, dropping the cloth in the process. She abruptly turned to face her husband who still had his arms wrapped around her. "So you are telling me that I am supposed to take this rose, put a smile on my face, give you my best wishes and send you off to produce Eamon's heir with another woman? I'm sorry Alistair but if you think that is going to happen you are sadly mistaken." Sheyna stood, breaking free from Alistair's embrace and walked to the bed.

Alistair set the rose on the vanity and quickly followed his wife across the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her; spinning her around to face him. "What if I told you that there was a way for you to give birth to my heir?"

Sheyna looked at her husband with apprehension. "I'm listening…"

Alistair sat down on the bed and pulled on Sheyna's arm, urging her to join him. "You know that I love you…right…"

"Yes…"

"And you know that everything I do is for you…for us…and our life together right?"

"Alistair get to the point!"

"Well…you remember that night with Morrigan…the ritual."

Sheyna's face dropped with shame. "Alistair, I've told you…I'm sorry. I know I should have never forced you into sleeping with her. I just did not want to lose you.."

Alistair grabbed his wife by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Sheyna, I've told you a million times you did not force me to do anything. I am not mad at you for asking me to do it, in fact had the ritual not been performed we both know that one of us would be dead since Riordan never made it to the final battle."

Sheyna nodded quietly.

"Now…that night, with Morrigan; once we were in my room, I made another stipulation to our deal…"

"Another stipulation, what do you mean?" Sheyna furrowed her brow.

Alistair cleared his throat nervously. "Before the ritual was…performed…I forced her to help me come up with a way for you to bear an heir." He pulled the vial of murky liquid from the waist of his pants and held it in front of Shey. "This potion needs to be drank no more than twenty four hours before attempting to conceive; half by the mother…half by the father."

Sheyna smiled as she threw her arms around her husband. "Alistair that is great! Let's take it now, I'm ready!" Sheyna tried to pull the vial from Alistair's grip.

"But…"

"But what Alistair?" Sheyna let go of the vial and pulled away from Alistair slightly.

Alistair took a deep breath. "But I cannot be the father…it has to be someone else…someone without the taint. We will need to find someone who resembles me enough that the baby's parentage won't be called into question but it absolutely cannot be me…"

A mortified look spread across Sheyna's face as she stood from the bed abruptly. "No way Alistair, there is no way that I am going to give birth to another man's child…I won't do it."  
Alistair stood up and pulled his wife in close. "Sheyna, don't you see this is the only way? It is either this or I will have to find another woman. Is that what you want?"

Sheyna pushed her husband back forcefully, nearly causing him to tumble over the bed. "How dare you! So either I have to be unfaithful or be understanding when you are? I cannot believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

"What choice do I have Sheyna? What choice do we have? I don't like the idea anymore than you do but I do not want to lose you!"

Sheyna froze in place. "What do you mean, lose me? What exactly did Eamon say?"

"Eamon said that I perhaps should consider leaving you and finding another woman of nobility that would be able to bear my children." Alistair saw the tears welling up in his wife's eyes and quickly pulled her in to an embrace. "Please Shey, I need you to do this for me…for us. It would be just one night and it would be over with."

Sheyna was silent for a long while, remaining in the arms of her husband as she agonized over the news that had just been dropped on her. Then she looked up at her husband reluctantly.  
"Fine Alistair, I will do it…for you…for us."

Alistair kissed the top of her blonde head and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you Shey…you have no idea how grateful I am…" He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheyna broke from Alistair's embrace and made her way toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I need some time alone, I am going to sleep in my own quarters for tonight."

Alistair agreed sadly. "Do what you need to do my darling."

She turned just before rounding the corner into the hall. "Oh and Alistair...you have to figure out who I'm going to do…this…with. When you have everything arranged let me know."

"I will." Alistair nodded toward his wife as she disappeared from his site but then thought to himself. "Who WILL I find to do this?"

 

"Ah! Shey, my lady!" Arl Teagan's mirthful voice echoed through the walls of the entrance hall of Redcliffe Castle. "It is so good to see you, I hope that your trip from Denerim was uneventful." He grinned from ear to ear as he took Sheyna's hand in his; kissing the back of it.

Sheyna bowed slightly as she forced a smile upon her face. "Uneventful, yes, Arl Teagan, but long and tiring as I am sure you can imagine. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

"My lady, there is no need to thank me; besides being royal consort, I like to consider you and your husband to both be good friends. Anytime you need it, my home is yours."

Shey bowed her head again. "You are too kind Arl Teagan, thank you." Shey could feel her conscience tearing at her…how could she do this to such a kind and trusting person. Quickly Sheyna took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, determined to stick to the task at hand.

Teagan smiled warmly. "Now, if you would like; I can lead you down to the village to take a short tour. The people have been waiting anxiously for you to arrive."

"I apologize but might I be shown to my rooms?" Shey asked. "I would like to freshen up and have a short rest from my trip; then I can see the villagers before we have supper?"

Teagan could sense that something was bothering Shey but could not place his finger on exactly what it was. Perhaps it was that she was merely tired from the road, though Teagan had his doubts; still he did not allow his smile to waver. "Of course my lady, please allow me." Teagan picked up the one small bag that lay at Shey's feet as he motioned toward the stairway leading to the second floor of the castle.

Sheyna took a deep breath and allowed him to lead her upstairs to her quarters as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Four Months Earlier

 

King Alistair nervously fidgeted as he sat upon his throne in the Landsmeet hall. For the past three hours he had been forced to feign interest in the endless arguments of Ferelden's nobility; anything ranging from declaring the Mabari the national dog of Ferelden to the handling of the rebuilding of the Chantry in Lothering. The debate of the moment stemmed from a proposal from Cyril, the proprietor of The Gnawed Noble Tavern, to declare a national holiday in honor of his barkeep brethren.

"While I do understand that you serve an important purpose in society, I just cannot be convinced that pouring ale warrants any special recognition."

Alistair rolled his eyes and sighed loudly; this was the second time Eamon repeated this very statement in the span of five minutes. While Alistair held his chancellor in high regard he could not help but think that he could be a little long winded and full of himself the majority of the time; especially around others in the noble class. Unable to tolerate any more of the circus that the Landsmeet had turned into, Alistair stood from his throne and stepped in front of Eamon before he could say another word. "I think that it is obvious that a resolution to this matter cannot be met before day's end; for this reason I suggest that we all retire to our homes for the evening and continue the debate in the morning."

Eamon begrudgingly agreed and dismissed the rest of the nobles from the assembly. After reminding Alistair for what seemed to be the millionth time that as king he is expected to take part in the debates of the Landsmeet so that he can make informed decisions for the country; Eamon took his leave and went home.

Teagan Guerrin approached the king, laughing quietly. "Ah my brother…he always has found it to be his duty to remind others of theirs."

Alistair laughed as he gave Teagan a warrior's handshake. "Teagan, how are you? How are the rebuilding efforts in Redcliffe going?"

"Very well, on both counts your Majesty."

Alistair rolled his eyes and groaned. "Please Teagan…none of this your Majesty nonsense…it's Alistair."

Teagan smirked. "As you wish…your Majesty."

"Now you're just trying to be funny."

Teagan let another quiet chuckle slip before continuing. "And what of your beautiful wife, Sheyna; I was a bit shocked not to see her at the Landsmeet today, I trust that all is well?"

Alistair nodded. "Oh yes, she is fine. Currently she is visiting her brother, Fergus, in Highever. He sent word that he had some items for Shey that were recovered from the castle; a book belonging to her friend, Dairren, a toy sword she gave to her nephew, and a few mementos belonging to her parents."

"I imagine that has got to be difficult, for both Shey and Fergus. What happened to the Couslands was both gruesome and tragic." Teagan shook his head, still seemingly in disbelief as to what Rendon Howe did to the family less than two years ago.

Then in an attempt to lighten the tone of the conversation, Teagan began chatting about the pleasant weather that the country had been experiencing and how it seemed to help the morale of the people who were trying to reclaim and rebuild their homes after the Blight.

Alistair listened attentively but soon found himself distracted. More and more Alistair started to notice just how many physical traits he shared with Teagan. Both had lighter red hair, a similar skin tone and body build though Alistair's shoulders were decidedly broader, and both men were about the same height. The only really obvious difference that Alistair noted was their eyes. While Alistair's were a medium brown color, Teagan's were a steely grayish blue.

Alistair became lost within his own thoughts. "Could it work? How do I do this…should I ask him…no, no certainly not…Teagan would never agree to such a thing; but he is the closest match that I have found so far…perhaps Shey and I can come up with some way to convince him…trick him…oh Maker I don't want to trick him…but we have little choice."

"Alistair…did you hear me?" Teagan's insistent voice quickly pulled Alistair from the midst of his mental battlefield.

"I'm sorry Teagan…what were you saying; I'm afraid I was lost in thought for a moment."

Teagan smiled politely. "Not a problem your Maje….I mean Alistair; it happens to all of us from time to time. I was simply saying that I think I shall make my way to Eamon's estate; I am starving and also very tired. I will speak to you more tomorrow."

Alistair nodded as he took Teagan's hand in another warrior's handshake. "Enjoy your evening Teagan, it was wonderful seeing you again."

Teagan nodded again before walking out of the Landsmeet hall, leaving Alistair to puzzle over how to get him to go through with the conception of his heir and also worry about how Shey would react to his choice of fathers.

Two weeks after Landsmeet

 

"You want me to seduce Teagan? You cannot be serious." Sheyna almost wanted to laugh, thinking this was another of her husband's attempts at humor but after looking into his eyes she realized that he was really quite serious. "I realize that the conception has to be with another man, but you never said a thing about me having to seduce him."

"Darling I have agonized over this ever since you agreed to do it and Teagan is the only viable option I have been able to find. The only noticeable difference that could produce a problem would be our difference in eye color, but if the baby were to be born with the lighter color eyes, it could easily be explained away by the fact that both of your parents had lighter eyes, as does your brother."

"That still does not change the fact that you want me to seduce him…deceive him, could we not just talk to him? He may be willing to help us if he understands…"

Alistair quickly cut Shey off in the middle of her argument. "Teagan would never do it. The man has a iron clad code of ethics that he lives by. There is no way he would do it willingly. Please Sheyna…he is the only option I have found and time is wearing thin."

"Fine…just tell me what I need to do." Sheyna begrudgingly agreed though she felt ill at the thought of deceiving someone who she considered to be a good friend.

Alistair let out a sigh of relief and attempted to kiss his wife, but she turned her head before his lips could connect with hers. Not wanting to anger her any further Alistair did not question why she did it…because in reality he already knew the answer. "Thank you Shey…thank you. You have no idea what this means to me…truly you don't."

"Just what exactly is your plan Alistair?"

Alistair once again did his best to shrug off the coldness in his wife's voice. "A missive will be sent to Redcliffe announcing that you will be coming to the village to check on the rebuilding efforts, a goodwill mission of sorts; and I will request for you to stay with Teagan for a night or two while you visit the townspeople and tour the area." Alistair began to pace as he continued to relay his plan. "You will go through the motions, visit the village, talk to the residents…then while you and Teagan are alone you will need to convince him to sleep with you. Oh, and you will also have to figure out how to get him to drink his portion of the potion."

"Oh is that all? Well then this should be a piece of cake." Sheyna's voice dripped with a mixture of sarcasm and resentment.

"I am confident you can come up with something darling…whatever you need to do, do it."  
Alistair began walking out of the room, afraid that if he stayed any longer he would slip up and say something that would cause Shey to change her mind. "I love you Shey."

As angry as Shey was she could not bring herself to ignore his declaration to her. "I love you too Alistair, but please just leave me alone for a while before you force me to change my opinion of you."

Alistair took heed to his wife's warning and without uttering another word he left her alone with her thoughts.

 

The tour of the village turned out to be rather pleasant, much to Shey's surprise. She delighted in being able to see the progress that the town had made in the months following the Blight. She also really enjoyed seeing some of the residents who she fought beside as the village was invaded by Connor's "army". She took a moment to visit with Murdock, the mayor of the town, as well as Bella the proprietor of the local tavern "The Warden's Rest".

Sheyna delighted in the fact that she had actually been able to push her "mission" to the back of her mind for a few precious hours. But now, as she stared into the murky vial of liquid within her fingertips, her duty to her husband and to the country he ruled over was brought back to the forefront of her thoughts. She still was not entirely sure of how she was going to go about seducing the man but she figured that she would come up with something; it was now or never.

She pulled the stopper from the vial and carefully poured half of its contents into her mouth. After hesitating for a moment she allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. Surprisingly there really was no taste to it and she found herself wondering if it was still even potent but once it finally hit her stomach she felt a warmth begin to radiate throughout her body, leaving little doubt as to it's effectiveness. "I think I will have to put his portion into a glass of brandy or else the potion's effect may raise suspicion in him."

Sheyna took one more long look in the mirror, hardly able to recognize the woman that stared back at her. "For my king….for my country….must produce an heir; it will all be over soon."

Shey then straightened her dress, turned and left for supper in the castle dining room.


	3. Deception In The Name Of Love

An agonizing silence hung in the air of the dining room in Redcliffe castle. Sheyna sat on the opposite end of the long table from her host, Arl Teagan and though the food smelled delicious she could not bring herself to eat a bite of it, opting instead to absentmindedly poke at her dinner with her fork.

Teagan, no longer able to bear the lull between them, stood from his chair and made his way across the room sitting down in the chair nearest his distracted companion. "Is everything okay Shey? The food…your accommodations…?"

Sheyna snapped herself from her daze and looked over to the man who was now sitting beside her. "Hmm….oh, yes Teagan; everything is perfect, thank you."

"Is something bothering you?"

Shey shot Teagan a forced smile. "No, I'm fine."

Teagan could not help but to feel a bit frustrated as it was more than obvious that something was upsetting his guest. Determined to find answers he pressed on. "Forgive me, my lady for my forwardness but I must insist that something is bothering you. You have said little more than two words to me at any given time since your arrival late this morning. This is not you Shey and as your friend I would hope you could trust…"

Sheyna stood from her chair, pushing it so forcefully that it fell over backwards onto the floor. "I said that everything is fine, now please Teagan…leave me be." Sheyna then stormed out of the room without even a glance in his direction.

Teagan shook his head as he picked Shey's chair up from the floor, completely baffled as to what was going on that would spark such anger in the normally soft spoken woman. With a soft sigh the Arl made his way into his study, hoping that some time alone might help him to figure out what exactly was wrong.

Teagan paced the floor in front of the study's large fireplace for the better part of an hour puzzling in his mind whether he had done something inadvertently to upset Shey or if something happened during her journey to Redcliffe that got her upset; but for all of his best efforts he could not for the life of him figure out what it could be or why she was unwilling to talk about it.

Suddenly Teagan heard a gentle knock at the door.

Stopping his pacing Teagan leaned against the hearth as he called out. "Please, enter…"

To his surprise, Sheyna was the apparent source of the knocking as he saw her walk into the study carrying a bottle of fine Antivan Brandy and two glasses.

Sheyna set the items on the large desk in the center of the room and walked across the room to the spot where Teagan stood. "Teagan, I…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier; you were only trying to be a friend, I should not have snapped at you."

Teagan squeezed her shoulder as he smiled. "No harm done my lady, in fact I should apologize as well. I should have taken you at your word when you said there was nothing wrong and left it at that."

Shey looked at the floor. "No Teagan, you were right…there is something wrong; something that has plagued my thoughts for some time now."

Teagan motioned toward two chairs that were situated in the corner near the fireplace. "Would you like to talk?"

Shey took a deep breath and replied. "That would be wonderful, but first may I interest you in some of this Antivan Brandy? Zevran Arainai sent it as a wedding gift but Alistair doesn't care too much for it. I would hate for it to sit in the back of a cabinet and collect dust."

Teagan chuckled. "Of course my lady, I would love to. I always did picture Alistair as more the ale type; I see my suspicions were correct."

"Oh yes, of that there is no doubt." Sheyna made her way to the desk, turned the two glasses upright and opened the bottle. She carefully poured the brandy into both glasses then, glancing out of the corner of her eye to make sure Teagan wasn't looking, poured the remaining potion into one of the glasses.

Sheyna picked up both glasses and made a mental note as to which one contained the potion so as to not get them mixed up and made her way to the chairs where Teagan sat waiting. Shey handed him his drink and after toasting "to friends" he took a long draw from the glass.

They sat in silence drinking and once Teagan was finished he set down his glass and with a satisfied moan sat back in his chair. "No one makes a better brandy than the Antivans."

Sheyna nodded. "Yes, it is quite good."

Teagan remembered himself and his present company and sat back up into a more proper position in the chair. "Now my lady, please; tell me what is on your mind and I will do anything that is within my power to help you."

Sheyna set her gaze downward to the glass that she still held in her hands, unable to look at the man sitting beside her. "Well first, I want to explain that the reason I did not tell you what was on my mind before was because I am afraid, that after hearing it, you may end up feeling a great deal less of me."

Teagan leaned over and gently nudged Sheyna under her chin, forcing her to look in his direction. "I can assure you my lady, there is nothing you can say that would make me think of you as any less than my beautiful and charming friend. I promise you."

We'll see if you can still give me that assurance once you actually hear what I have to say.

Shey thought to herself.

"Well, the months since the end of the Blight have provided me ample opportunity to reflect; on my life, on my past, on the things I've lost, and also on the things that I wish to gain. I came to the quick realization that life is short and can be cut to an end at any moment. My parents, Cailan, Duncan….all of the Grey Wardens for that matter; one day they were here, happy, smiling and breathing and the next….gone…" Shey noticed Teagan's face drop at the mention of Cailan, and her own mention of her parents made her ponder what they would think of what she was trying to do. She quickly pushed the image of her father's face when he would scold her as a child to the recesses of her mind and pressed on. "I have come to realize that if there is something that you want…that I want…I need to quit thinking about what is proper and what is right and instead think about what will make my life, however long or short it may be, a happy one. I thought for the longest time that I was happy and could ask for nothing more but upon arriving in Redcliffe I realized that there was in fact one thing that I have desired for a long time that I have always painfully denied myself from pursuing."

Sheyna looked at Teagan, making sure he was still with her. She was relieved to see him looking back, attentively hanging on her every word. "And what is that my lady?"

Sheyna took one last deep breath and nervously allowed her brown eyes to lock with his eyes of steel blue. "The thing…the person…is you Teagan."

Upon the sound of his name Teagan looked at Shey with utter confusion; certain that he had misheard what she really said. "Excuse me my lady but what did you just say?"

Unwavering Shey stood and walked closer to the bewildered man. "I said that I want you Teagan; and I have for a very, very long time."

The Arl could feel the blood drain from his face as what he originally thought he heard was verified. Teagan stood quickly from his chair but nearly fell to the side as the dizzying effects of the brandy kicked in. Once he felt balanced upon his own feet he began to pace the room; completely flustered and unsure of what to even begin to say.

After taking a few minutes to digest what his companion just told him Teagan stopped abruptly in front of Shey who had made her way to stand beside the hearth.

His gaze was intense as he stared into her eyes. "Please, Sheyna, tell me that this is your idea of some kind of cruel joke."

Sheyna shook her head. "No Teagan, not a joke…not even close."

"But you are married….to the King of Ferelden for Andraste's sake! And not only is he the king but he is also my friend. You think that I will betray my friend with his own wife?" Teagan's voice teetered between anger and confusion as he tried to get a grasp on what would possess her to tell him such a thing.

Sheyna scoffed. "Teagan, Alistair and my marriage is little more than a glorified political partnership. I am not blind to the ways of the world. I know that he has others and in the months since the Blight I did what I felt was my duty and played the obedient wife, allowing him his fun; reminding myself that it was my bed that he returned to at night. And it worked for a time, but I cannot pretend any longer, and I can no longer hide my feelings for you." Sheyna cautiously grabbed Teagan's hand…not quite sure of how he would react to her touch. To her surprise he did not push her away; instead he stood there, lost in thought for an agonizing stretch of minutes that to Shey seemed to drag on for hours.

Sheyna turned his face to meet hers. "I will admit that I do love my husband, but despite what we read in fairy stories; love sometimes is just not enough. What is love if you cannot be happy? After many hours of time spent lost in my own thoughts I have come to realize that what I felt for Alistair was an infatuation…a mere distraction from the grief of losing my parents and having my world turned upside down only to be thrown into the middle of a war that I was expected to win. What I feel for you, it is real and I refuse to deny it any longer."

Teagan continued to stare into Sheyna's eyes before finally saying at almost a whisper. "But Alistair is my friend, this is highly inappropriate; I have to think of…."

Sheyna quickly interrupted. "Will you please quit thinking about everyone else for once and look inside of your own heart? What is it that you want Teagan…forget everyone else."

Teagan pulled his hand from hers and stepped away. Sheyna felt her heart drop, fearing that her last words were perhaps too harsh and that she ruined any chance of convincing him.

After that agonizing thought, Teagan's next words caught her completely by surprise. "I can promise nothing my lady, other than that I will think about it. Now, if you will excuse me I wish to be alone."

Shey cast him a friendly smile as she nodded but quietly called after him. "I will accept whatever you decide, but I will be leaving tomorrow so I ask that you let me know soon."

Teagan nodded as he walked out the door and made his way down the corridor before turning and disappearing up the stairs to his room.

Later that night Sheyna sat upon her bed, trying to read a book that Wynne sent to her about ancient Tevinter lore; hoping that it would help to take her mind off of the day's earlier events. It wasn't working.

When Shey had nearly given up hope on getting any kind of answer a knock came at her door.

Slipping on a long black robe that she found in the dressing room Shey answered the door, and though she more or less knew who would be on the other side, she felt her heart leap into her throat upon actually seeing Teagan's face staring back at hers.

Sheyna smiled. "Teagan, please come i….."

Without a word Teagan grabbed Shey; running his fingers through her hair to the nape of her neck as he pulled her in and kissed her hungrily; using his foot to kick the door to the room closed.

Maker…what have I done? Shey thought to herself as she, being led backwards by Teagan, felt the bed meeting with the back of her leg.

Teagan broke away from her as he blew out one of two candles, dimming the large room considerably. He found that his mind was racing too. Maker…what am I doing?


End file.
